seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:13th madman/writing the rulebook
While the site's main rules are in place now, the rules for individual comitees are still not decided. Therefore we need to write rules for Standard of overpowered characters/weapons/similar (Uber council) Exactly how far the universe can be changed and still be the OP-verse (cannon council) Exactly what we do if the rules get broken (clean up council) SO IN CONCLUSION Post here if you have any suggestions at all for the council rules, or if there is any disagreements you have with the existing ones. We're trying to get this site set up and organised now to save trouble later, and it would help if we actually had rules and standards we can agree on now. UPDATE! Uber Comitee: until further notice, blowing up entire islands is an upper limit for power. That was basicly the strongest WB got, so doing so would make your character about as strong as him anyway. Besides, sinking continents leads to some very awkward fight scenes... Devil Fruit comitee: S'tormy has apparently quit, so after a decission by Wyv, he has been removed from the comitee. The head of the DFC is now Kai-De-Avalon. New Devil fruit rules: 'Rules For All Fruits 'Combination Devil Fruit Powers' No combination powers. Combination powers being defined as multiple unrelated powers in one fruit. 'Reusing Devil Fruits' Devil Fruits can be re-used, as in someone dying and the fruit being taken or found by someone else. This applies to Canon and Non-Canon Devil Fruits. 'Duplicate or Similar Devil Fruits' # If you wish to use a Devil Fruit that already exists in Canon you may. # If you wish to make a Devil Fruit that already exists on the site you may. # If you wish to make your own version of someone else's Devil Fruit you may, so long as you ask their permission. 'Multiple Devil Fruits Per Universe' No Multiple Devil Fruits will be allowed in the same universe e.g. Kai-De-Avalon Universe (K.D.A.U.) can only have one Mera Mera no Mi. This breaks one of the basic Devil Fruit Principles set out by Oda and therefore will not be allowed. an exception can occur in EXTREMELY select circumstances. If you wish to do this, however, please consult the Devil Fruit council; Kai De Avalon or 13th Madman, for discussion firsthand so we can check it's reasonable. The Cannon council also has a say in this. 'Water Based Devil Fruits' No water based Devil Fruits, those being Devil Fruits that give the user the power to directly manipulate water. This breaks one of the basic Devil Fruit Principles set out by Oda and therefore will not be allowed. 'Rules For Specific Types of Fruits' 'Particle Logia Devil Fruit' The Particle must have a natural place in the user's world. It must be possible for them to exist naturally and they're properties must make sense based on where they exist. * e.g. A particle which causes ice to instantaneously form, which is radiated by a specific rare element on a winter island. 'Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit' The creature or deity must have an established mythology within the user’s universe and a background of where the myth comes from. The myth must make sense within the context of where it is from and why it came about. If the myth already exists in the real world it can be used as a basis for the myth in your universe. * e.g. A mythical giant lizard called Godzilla, which was said to crawl up from the sea and destroy the land every 100 years. Believed to be a mythical explanation for freak storms that wiped out early civilizations on Manija island. 'God Type: Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit' God Type Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits will be allowed once more, however with certain restrictions. Certain gods, such as the Christian/Jewish/Islamic God almighty are not allowed as the abilities that would come with it would be completely overpowered. Therefore the following things will not be allowed in God Devil Fruits: # If a god is omnipotent, they are not allowed. (omnipotent defined as having unlimited power) # If a god is immortal, they are not allowed. (Immortal being defined as unkillable) # If a god is omnipresent, they are not allowed (omnipresent defined as being to be in all places at once). # If a god is omniscient, they are not allowed (omniscient defined as being all knowing) . # If a god is defined as all powerful (all powerful defined as no one being able to defeat them), they are not allowed. # If a god has a counter-part it will not be allowed in the same universe. e.g. A Zeus Devil Fruit and a Jupiter Devil Fruit will not be allowed in the same universe. These are considered to be multiple identical fruit, and are dealt with under the same rules. 'Rules That Are Being Rescinded' 'Multiple Devil Fruits Per Character' The One Devil Fruit Per Character rule is being rescinded. However until Canon confirms how Blackbeard is able to eat multiple Devil Fruit's, having a person eat more than one DF is forbiden. A character with a Devil fruit can wield a weapon or item, however, which has a DF of it's own. Large numbers of Devil Fruit items owned by one person at one time will be considered overpowered at the Uber Comitee's decission. 'No Magic or Alchemy in Devil Fruits' This will once again be allowed, however if the fruit has combination powers with no common links then it will still not be allowed, as with the combination powers rule. These rules will most likely be updated and altered at some point in the future. Any rules that are added, removed or altered will be blogged about. Cannon Comitee: Wyv sorted these rules out. To copy his post; The One Piece world is full of unknowns and mysteries that are just waiting to be explored and discovered. So it'd be wrong of us to assume that something wouldn't fit the One Piece world, simply on the grounds that it's too farfetch'ed, or "out there." If that's the case, we may as well complain that punching the air shouldn't crack it, or that people can't manipulate water with their bodies alone, no matter how hard they tried. My best arguements will probably be Reverse Mountain, Sky Island, and Fishman Island, as there's no logical reasons as to why they should even exist in the first place. Let alone how in the world Krieg's spear works, or even why there are undiscovered particles or why Brook simply has "strong folicles." Therefore, that goes to show just how much freedom we have here over at Sea of Fools; not to mention the fact that we lack the rule that compromises a user's freedom to make what they like in order to protect One Piece's canon. So what does this mean for the users? Simply put, they could think up practically almost anything and make it work, due to the utter insanity of the series we're working with. Of course, there are still a few slight limitations in place, in order to keep things from growing out of hand. THE CATCH Now, I believe I don't need to bring up that common sense should be loosely applied here. And by that, I mean, if you made a ship eat a Devil Fruit, don't expect it to stay afloat, as that contradicts the very rule about Devil Fruits making anything and anyone who has eaten it unable to swim or float. Additionally, please stay within the rules set for both the Uber and Devil Fruit Councils, as that will help you and us keep things manageable, and as One Piece-like as possible. But what really needs to be said, is what HASN'T been said in the canon so far, like... *'THE AFTERLIFE' While we see some signifigant deaths here and there (mostly in flashbacks or off-screen,) we don't hear much about the afterlife. We've heard some running gags between Zoro and Usopp during the Baroque Works saga of "seeing a field of flowers," thus implying they were looking at Heaven. And aside from the whole "i'll send you to Hell" threat and what not, the only other time we've heard of or seen someone return from the afterlife was when Brook's soul returned to his body after his death. And even then, he never mentioned what death was like, aside from how horrible the process of dieing was for him. Now, I want to make a compromise here, as i'm sure some people are itching to make characters who can revive the dead, or who have been revived themselves. So, in regards to the zombies of Thriller Bark and Brook himself, things like that are fair game. If you have a logical power, such as a Devil Fruit, that can somehow bring the dead back to life, then that's fine. Hell, I made one over on Ship of Fools myself that does this very thing as one of its powers, the Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie. So unless I want to keep myself from bringing tht Devil Fruit over here, it should only be fair that I allow these kinds of powers to be used by everyone else as well. Though, that would also leave open a slight problem that would need fixing. As I can see people soon trying to make Soul Reapers and what not, if given the chance. This is where I need to draw the line, i'm afraid, as Soul Reapers and the Soul Society, as well as everything else relating to them and the Bleach series should be kept in a Bleach fanon. That goes for anything else that involves life after death, like the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique from the Naruto series, or, God forbid, doing something like Dragon Ball, and using magical artifacts to cheat death with ease. This is One Piece, where if someone dies, then it's going to take something REALLY OUT THERE to bring back the dead. Know how rare it is to do something like that? We've only seen two instances of the dead returning to life in One Piece, and both debuted in one story arc, the Thriller Bark arc. One instance was Brook, who ate a Devil Fruit that revived him after death on its own. The other was Gecko Moria, who used his Kage Kage no Mi to infuse shadows of living people into stitched together corpses, and thus create an entire crew of zombies under his command. And even then, Moria couldn't do that on his own, as he lacked the medical expertise to handle dead bodies; so he enlisted the help of renowned doctor, Dr. Hogback, who did the repairs for Moria. So if it's that hard to find examples of people returning to life, then please, keep this in mind when you get the urge to do so yourself. I'd advise sticking to using Devil Fruit powers for now, as that's the easiest way to solve this problem without the risk of breaking canon, which is the whole point of this long-winded comment. *'CHI' I had a discussion with a friend about this a while ago, so it's still a bit fresh in my mind. You see, some of us are going to be tempted to pull off powers found in series like Dragon Ball and Naruto, which use life energy (qi/chi/ki/chakra/mana/etc.) to perform and activate unbelievable abilities, such as energy blasts and flight. Now while I normally wouldn't be against this, as I mentioned earlier that almost anything goes in One Piece, the thing is, Oda has never once mentioned or implied that chi exists in the One Piece world. The alternative for superhuman powers Oda has used so far include superhuman strength/speed/endurance, mixed interchangeably with different styles of martial arts, the magical Devil Fruit, bizarre weapons, and the innate, latent powers of Haki. So while i'd like to say "sure, who's to say chi DOESN'T exist in One Piece," i'm afraid that for the sake of the wiki, i'll have to put my foot down on this one. We have so many different alternatives for superpowers in One Piece, that it looks like Oda has no intention of using chi (albeit, I have my suspicions that Haki might turn into chi later on, as we learn more about the One Piece world.) So until Oda states otherwise, if a character on this wiki is caught using chi, the user of the character will need to be asked to remove that information from the article. Basicly, anything goes so long as basic rules such as DFs not allowing Swimming are upheld. And the Afterlife an Chi-based attacks are considered too out there as well. All in all I think that keeps within the bounds of OP quite nicely, while still allowing for holes in time and Reality-eating fog and any other odd stuff you want to add. We are now requesting people make a page for their universe to give any differences from the cannon one. We also made this template for collaboration; if it is added to a universe page, this is clearance for other people to make pages for that universe, such as characters, storylines, and Devil Fruit. Back on classic SOF we found collaboration in this way is where most of the fun was, so this should allow more like that to occur here. Of course, you might want to keep your universe to yourself, either to make sure your plot isn't tampered with, or to make sure a DF isn't taken. We are working on a template to mark private worlds like those. Clean up council A three strike system will be implemented if we think you're deliberatley breaking rules. If anyone uses up all three strikes we will resort to more heavy handed methods allong the line of bans and locked pages. Straw hat awards on SOF, the Sichibukai were the editors of the wiki voted best at a certain thing. On this wiki, we'll be having elections based on the Straw hat pirates instead. so we need between seven or nine things to award; Best universe creator? Best crew creator? Best Weapon Creator? Best Devil fruit creator? or things like that. If you have any suggestions for such things, post those as well Category:Blog posts